


Семейные ценности Майкрофта Холмса

by Madwit



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Crossover, Gen, Time War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Шерлок Холмс – Вселенское Зло. Только он об этом не помнит.





	

У Майкрофта Холмса имелось тайн больше, чем в Лондоне крыс. Почти все они делились на два типа – государственные и семейные. Надо сказать, тайны второго типа были гораздо более жуткими, и охранялись со смертельной тщательностью.

И связаны они были по большей части с его младшим братом.

*******

За много лет до того, как Шерлок Холмс завёл детективную практику и Джона Уотсона, в те славные (или не очень славные) времена, когда он был милым (назойливым и вредным) кудрявым мальчуганом, его старший брат Майкрофт, будучи очень занятым (эгоистичным) молодым человеком, попытался отвлечь внимание младшего при помощи телевизора.

Это было ошибкой.

\- Майкрофт, - серьёзным и обвиняющим тоном начал Шерлок, явившись в библиотеку. – Эти твои мультики - полная чушь.

\- Ммм? – спросил Майкрофт, не поднимая головы от учебника по политологии.

\- Человек в чёрном плаще пытается захватить Вселенную и всё время хохочет. И у него нет мотива!

\- Как это? – рассеяно удивился Майкрофт.

\- Он хочет захватить Вселенную, просто потому что он злой. Создатели этого мультика считают, что у меня вместо мозга овсянка?

Старший брат вздохнул, отодвинул учебник и приготовился к очередному спору. Шерлок был кошмарным ребёнком – он никогда не спрашивал «Почему?», он сам вам мог объяснить это. А так же кто, куда, когда и с какой целью.

\- А почему, по-твоему, можно было бы попытаться захватить Вселенную?

Младший брат пожал плечами.

\- Да ни почему. Это глупо.

\- Вот именно, - согласился Майкрофт. – Никакой радости от этого получить нельзя – одни проблемы.

\- _Ты_ собираешься стать политиком, - с подозрением ответил Шерлок.

\- Это другое. Это _реальный_ мир. Я собираюсь стать политиком, не чтобы править миром – точнее, Великобританией, но потому, что мне кое-что в нём не нравится, и я намереваюсь это исправить.

Шерлок подумал.

\- Да, это имеет смысл, - согласился он. – Но, всё-таки, на месте того злодея из мультика, я бы уж скорее захотел уничтожить Вселенную.

\- Да? – насторожился Майкрофт.

\- Да. Он же всех так ненавидит, какой смысл терпеть?

\- Ну и что бы ты стал делать, уничтожив всё? Тебе стало бы очень скучно.

«Скучно» - это было любимое слово Шерлока, и означало оно не просто «нечем заняться», но наихудшее из всех возможных состояний души и тела. Шерлок заморгал.

\- Я сказал это… теоретически, - уточнил он. – Я же не из мультика.

\- Запомни это, пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Запомни, что уничтожение кончается кромешной, отвратительной скукой.

Шерлок скривился.

\- Дай мне медицинскую энциклопедию, - потребовал он.

\- Мама запретила тебе их читать.

\- Мама оставила тебя присматривать за мной, а значит, у тебя все полномочия.

\- Обратного она не сказала, - не то чтобы согласился Майкрофт.

\- Иначе я так и буду здесь тебе надоедать.

А вот это уже была настоящая угроза.

\- Только не расчленяй сегодня никого, - напутствовал он младшего брата, выпроваживая его из библиотеки.

_Теперь-то_ это было просто шуткой.

*******

Если бы кому-нибудь когда-нибудь удалось организовать наблюдение за Майкрофтом Холмсом (по крайней мере, теоретически это допустимо), в числе прочей, весьма любопытной информации, _теоретические_ шпионы узнали бы, что Майкрофт всегда, всегда окружён подобающей обстановкой, людьми, машинами… и всем прочим. Идеальные костюмы, сдержанные благородные цвета, дорогие напитки и сигары, полные государственных секретов беседы. Даже некие не слишком хорошо воспитанные четыре маленькие собачки в его присутствии вели себя… подобающе. Иначе и быть не могло.

За исключением неких редких и нерегулярных встреч.

Неких встреч, которые всегда проходили в каком-нибудь забавном и бесконечно далёком от респектабельности ресторанчике. И Майкрофт всегда отправлялся на них один – то есть, совершенно один, а не _«вот он я - один, а там, за углом, трое моих телохранителей»_.

А уж личности, с которыми он встречался…

Взять хотя бы того, с носом и слегка маниакальным выражением лица. И слишком много зубов в слишком широкой улыбке. И это ещё не говоря о чудовищном полосатом шарфе, настолько длинном, что этот человек обматывал его вокруг шеи трижды, и всё равно концы волочились по земле.

Другой, молодой и довольно приятный блондин, мог бы сойти за нормального, если бы не пучок сельдерея на лацкане пиджака… и, да, крикетного пиджака.

А тот, одетый во все цвета радуги одновременно? Словно прямиком из цирка, только и успел, что грим смыть.

\- Ну как? – спрашивал разноцветный, развалившись на диванчике, и отвечая на косые взгляды других посетителей чем-то слишком надменным и самодовольным, чтобы называть это просто взглядом.

\- Лучше, - сухо отвечал Майкрофт, поглаживая ручку зонтика.

\- А что с... наркотиками?

\- Говори потише. Такие темы не обсуждают в приличном обществе.

\- О, но мы же не покупаем и не продаём, - отмахнулся цветастый тип.

\- И всё же, - выражение на лице Майкрофта почти походило на страдальческую покорность судьбе.

\- Так что?

\- Кажется, он с этим справился. Нашёл себе другое занятие.

\- О?

\- Не надо делать такое лицо, ведь это ты подсунул ему собрание сочинений Агаты Кристи.

\- Ой, это был не я - дядюшка Джон Смит. Кстати, передавай от него привет.

\- Дядюшка Смит умер. И довольно давно, - неподобающе ехидно уведомил своего собеседника Майкрофт.

\- С какой это стати?

\- По-другому я объяснить твоё исчезновение не мог.

\- Я обижен, Майкрофт.

\- Да.

Обиженным цветастый тип ничуть не выглядел – щурился, словно сытый кот.

\- Ладно, а как насчёт... внезапно объявившейся тётушки Мэнди?

\- Думаю, не стоит.

\- Ей может побыть Мэл, Мэл не будет против.

_\- Тётушка Мэнди._

\- Ну, Тётушка Фред - звучит странновато...

_\- Нет._

Пауза.

\- Да, думаю, ты прав. Жаль... С ним в кои-то веки можно общаться нормально, а это такое удовольствие.

\- То ещё удовольствие.

\- Ага, стало быть, ты всё ещё ненавистный старший братец?

\- Смею надеяться, теперь уже не столько ненавистный, сколько... неудобный.

Они улыбнулись другу другу.

\- Ладно, - сказал цветастый, поднимаясь. – Рад, что у вас начало всё налаживаться. Заглядывайте в гости как-нибудь.

\- Очень смешно, - кисло ответил Майкрофт. – И, к слову, тебе бы тоже не помешало что-то сделать со своей… жизнью.

\- А что не так? – удивился его собеседник.

\- Мне начать с гардероба?

\- Да чтоб вы понимали в космической моде, - фыркнул цветастый, помахал рукой и скрылся.

Возможно, за ним следовал выбравшийся из-под сиденья пингвин, если только наши _теоретические_ шпионы не хлебнули лишнего перед составлением доклада.

С этим человеком Майкрофт Холмс больше ни разу не встречался, зато довольно часто виделся с неприметным низеньким человеком. У того тоже всегда был при себе зонт – с ручкой в форме вопросительного знака. Зонт и шотландский акцент. Вот с ним они говорили подолгу, но всегда так тихо – увы _теоретическим_ шпионам.

*******

Вероятно, Джон Уотсон так никогда и не узнал бы о часах, если бы Шерлок не заговорил о них сам.

То было субботнее утро, и начиналось оно просто прекрасно. По крайней мере, тихо, и в нём присутствовал нормальный домашний завтрак, и почти терпимо себя ведущий Шерлок.

Если бы ещё не обнаружилось, что к завтраку у них запланирован визит Майкрофта - о котором, разумеется, было заранее известно только самому Майкрофту.

Он проделывал это время от времени. Являлся на Бейкер-стрит без предупреждения - надо полагать, чтобы у Шерлока не оставалось возможности вовремя исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении. Это раздражало само по себе, но хуже всего бывало, если Майкрофт являл народу свой правительственный лик с утра пораньше. В результате Шерлок уделял всё своё внимание завтраку миссис Хадсон (что ж, хоть какая-то польза), прячась за газетой и оставляя Джону попытки поддерживать хотя бы видимость цивилизованной беседы. Майкрофт же всё это время стоял посреди комнаты, опираясь на зонт и убийственно вежливо отказываясь от предложений выпить чаю или хотя бы присесть. И вся его фигура при этом неизменно источала какое-то молчаливое неодобрение - словно вы явились в Букингемский дворец без галстука и в грязной обуви.

В конце концов, когда нервы Джона начинали звенеть от напряжения, и в мыслях всё чаще возникали разнообразные тяжёлые предметы, применяемые соблазнительно преступным образом, Шерлок и Майкрофт вдруг обменивались странно понимающими взглядами и парой бессмысленных (по мнению Джона) фраз. Ну а потом - потом у Шерлока появлялось _дело_.

Джон не возражал против дел, особенно когда Шерлок находился в скучающе-депрессивном периоде между расследованиями, или бумажник становился уж очень лёгким. Но он всё же предпочёл бы не видеть Майкрофта в своей (ладно, в их с Шерлоком) кухне во время завтрака.

То утро было как раз из таких. И даже хуже, потому что Братья Мозги, видимо, оба встали не с той ноги. Можно было бы заметить, что беседа велась на повышенных тонах, если бы они сказали друг другу хоть слово. Впрочем, молчать эти двое тоже умели очень выразительно - и _оскорбительно_.

Джон просто пытался быть незаметным за своим экземпляром газеты, хотя ему тост в горло не лез.

\- Шерлок, это дело государственной важности, - обронил Майкрофт, созерцая каминную полку.

Шерлок снизошёл до презрительного фырканья.

\- И оплачивается оно соответственно.

Эта стрела на самом деле предназначалась Джону. Майкрофт знал, какой рычаг можно нажать, чтобы сдвинуть гору; но после стольких раз Джон и сам это знал. По крайней мере, он мог выбирать: купиться, или нет.

Он бросил косой взгляд на Шерлока, и получил в ответ яростное лицо _«даже-и-не-думай»_. Джон пожал плечами и потянулся за маслёнкой.

Пока братья демонстративно не смотрели друг на друга, Джон успел намазать бутерброд и съесть его. Он знал сценарий в деталях. Сейчас они выяснят, кто сегодня первым пометил территорию, скажут друг другу аж по две-три нормальные человеческие фразы, и всё кончится. Джон это знал. Но всё равно каждый раз нервничал.

\- Если это действительно настолько важно, - неожиданно вкрадчиво произнёс Шерлок, - И, если уж мы говорим о достойной оплате...

\- Нет, - немедленно ответил Майкрофт.

Джон выглянул из-за газеты – такого в его сценарии не значилось.

\- Нет?

\- Нет.

\- Не только это дело, Майкрофт.

Джон едва не подавился - он ослышался, или братья вдруг поменялись ролями, и теперь Шерлок в роли уговаривающего?

\- Нет. Ты можешь попросить в уплату что угодно, и, в крайнем случае, я над этим серьёзно подумаю.

\- Ты знаешь, что мне нужно.

Это было всё равно что наблюдать теннисный матч, не имея ни малейшего понятия о правилах игры... да, и вместо мячей - заряженные боеголовки.

\- Нет. Всё, что угодно - _кроме_ этого.

\- Какого чёрта, Майкрофт! - Шерлок вдруг сорвался на злобное шипение, раньше Джон никогда у него такого тона не слышал. - Они ведь всё равно мои! Дядя Джон оставил их _мне_!

\- Да, с условием, что ты получишь их не раньше, чем будешь готов. А готов ты, или нет - это решаю я. Так что - _нет_.

Мгновение Джону казалось, что Шерлок сейчас набросится на старшего братца с кулаками, и даже прикинул возможность перехвата, но тот вдруг плюхнулся обратно в своё кресло, состроил мину независимого презрения и пожал плечами.

\- Что ж, тогда и мой ответ - нет.

\- Шерлок...

\- Нет. Нет. НЕТ.

Шерлок потянулся к скрипке, лежавшей (валявшейся, если по-честному) на полу у кресла. О, да, это в сценарии Джона имелось. Сейчас начнётся кошачий концерт – причём у всех кошек ржавые глотки, Майкрофт скривится, будто откусил от лимона, но отступит. На какое-то время.

Самое ужасное, что концерт не прекратится ещё пару часов после ухода Майкрофта. Шерлок утверждал, мол, это успокаивает его нервы.

\- Но расстраивает мои, - намекнул ему как-то раз Джон.

\- Но успокаивает мои.

И больше они об этом не говорили.

\- Что такое ты от него хотел? – спросил Джон, как только за Майкрофтом закрылась дверь. Не столько даже из любопытства, сколько в надежде отменить сеанс музыкальной психотерапии (Шерлок умел играть хорошо, по-настоящему хорошо; но только не в таком настроении).

\- Часы.

\- Часы?

\- _Мои_ часы, Джон.

Всеми доступными ему мимическими средствами Джон изобразил, что не отказался бы от подробностей. Шерлок раздражённо вздохнул, и, не глядя, бросил скрипку в футляр. Ох, подумал Джон. Обычно он обращался с ней весьма бережно.

\- Мой дядя Джон, Джон. Мой двоюродный дядя Джон Смит. Умер несколько лет назад. Наименее раздражающий из всех моих родственников, надо сказать.

\- Джон Смит? – уточнил доктор Уотсон.

\- Ты не единственный человек на планете, носящий имя Джон, - закатил глаза Шерлок.

\- Нет, я имел в виду… Джон Смит?

Может, где-то и существуют люди с такими вот именами, но в собственной картине мироздания Джона Уотсона они никак не могут быть родственниками Шерлоков Холмсов.

\- Конечно же, это было его не настоящее имя, - ещё более раздражённый тон. С интонацией _«мог-бы-и-сам-догадаться»_.

\- О.

Шерлок Холмс не из тех, кто станет делиться с вами историями о своей семье. Джон знал лишь Ненавистного Брата Майкрофта, да ещё – теоретически - существовала какая-то Мамочка. Но это же Шерлок Холмс, говорил себе в такие минуты Джон. Всё нормально. Ему можно. В том числе ему можно иметь вот таких вот родственников с _конечно-же-фальшивыми_ именами.

\- Мне он оставил часы. Они _мои_.

Было что-то опасное в голосе Шерлока, когда он говорил это. И отнюдь не уязвлённое достоинство собственника.

\- И почему Майкрофт тебе их не отдаёт?

\- Потому, - отрезал Шерлок, поднялся с места и скрылся у себя в комнате.

Очевидно, диалога сегодня больше не будет, со вздохом заключил Джон, убирая со стола посуду. И опять не тронутая порция Шерлока.

*******

Не более чем через четыре часа после утреннего визита Британского Правительства на Бейкер-Стрит, Джон сам был вынужден нанести визит Британскому Правительству.

Конечно же, в буквальном смысле вынужден.

Не то чтобы он этого не ожидал. Это была ещё одна из вещей, которые укладывались в собственной картине мироздания Джона Уотсона. С некоторых пор.  
Господи Боже, как он дошёл до жизни такой?

Он ехал – его везли – в большой и очень представительской чёрной машине. Рядом сидела миловидная ассистентка Майкрофта, Антея ( _«конечно же, это не настоящее имя, Джон»_ ), но радости от её общества не ощущалось. Как всегда, с головой в телефоне. Кажется, ничем другим она не занималась, и зачем вообще Майкрофт её держит? Или это и есть её работа? Она выведывает у иностранных политиков государственные секреты через интернет-чаты?

\- Хоть раз мне дадут просто… спокойно сходить за молоком? – спросил Джон у мироздания.

Мироздание не ответило.

Телефон самого Джона пиликнул, оповещая о приходе SMS.

_«Скажи Майкрофту, я назвал свою цену. ШХ»_

Кому какое дело до Джона Уотсона и его молока? Вселенные вращаются вокруг Шерлоков Холмсов.

*******

\- Почему бы вам просто не отдать ему эти часы? – поинтересовался Джон, переступив порог уединённого кабинета Майкрофта в клубе «Диоген».

Майкрофт позволил себе вздёрнуть бровь.

\- Часы, - пояснил доктор Уотсон, бесцеремонно пододвигая к себе кресло и вытягивая ноги. Он знал, что его поведению не достаёт трепетного пиетета – но, увы, запасы такового закончились уже давно. Где-то на третьем неудавшемся походе за молоком.

\- Шерлок сказал, что возьмётся за дело, только если получит часы. И, судя по всему, это было последнее слово.

\- А, - бесцветно отозвался Майкрофт, задумчиво перебирая бутылки в баре. - Во многих отношениях мой брат ещё такой ребёнок. Если он не может что-то получить, он тут же вообразит, будто именно это ему больше всего и необходимо.

Тут Джон был склонен с ним согласиться, но он всё равно не понимал сути проблемы.

\- Так почему нет? Кажется, получив их, он станет намного более… сговорчивым. Разве вам не этого надо?

\- Часы, - повторил Майкрофт, вытягивая за цепочку из кармана жилета означенный предмет. На взгляд Джона – ничего особенного. То есть, они даже не выглядели дорогими – никакого там золота, драгоценных камней. Довольно потёртые, вообще-то. Странный узор на крышке. Только и всего.

\- Видите ли, доктор Уотсон, - продолжил Майкрофт, теребя цепочку,- Шерлок ни в коем случае не должен их получить. Никогда.

\- Почему? – идти, так до конца.

В ответ он получил _взгляд_ \- острее шпаги.

\- Потому что, доктор Уотсон, и это крайне важно, запомните это; в тот момент, когда он возьмёт их в руки, он перестанет быть Шерлоком Холмсом.

Взглядом Майкрофта можно было резать стекло, и Джон не рискнул спросить, что всё это должно означать.

\- В таком случае, вам, похоже, придётся поискать другого детектива.

Теперь Майкрофт улыбнулся – и эта сладкая улыбочка была хуже всего.

\- Ну что вы. Он возьмётся.

\- А вот я не уверен, - проворчал Джон. Он догадывался, чем всё закончится.

\- Ведь вы его уговорите.

\- Ну нет, - очень решительно сказал Джон. – Нет. Мне и ночных концертов после вашего… общения хватает, большое спасибо.

Тут он осознал, что каким-то образом, неведомо когда, Майкрофт оказался гораздо ближе, чем хотелось бы. И смотрел Джону прямо в глаза.

\- Вы его _уговорите_ , - спокойно повторил он, и это было больше, чем утверждение.

*******

Между тем, теоретические шпионы доносили своим теоретическим работодателям, что субъект тайных встреч Майкрофта Холмса снова сменился.

Этот новый немного походил на Холмса-младшего. Такие же романтические кудри и абсолютно нечеловечески внимательный и цепкий взгляд. Вот только, судя по одежде, он сбежал из театра – прямо со сцены. Бархатный сюртук века этак 19, вышитый жилет, шелковый платок и всё такое прочее.

\- Он слышит их, - сказал Майкрофт вместо приветствия, усаживаясь за облезлый пластиковый стол. К его чести следует заметить, что он позволил себе лишь легкую брезгливую гримасу. – Что за места ты вечно выбираешь?

\- Кофе тут божественный.

\- Ты разве пьёшь кофе?

\- Временами.

Они оба выглядели усталыми и бледными.

\- Ты же и сам знаешь, что происходит, - после некоторого молчания сказал человек в сюртуке.

\- До меня доходили вести, - кивнул Майкрофт. Взгляд у него стал странно отстранённым. – Кое-какие вести доходят даже сюда.

Принесли кофе. Ни Майкрофт, ни его собеседник даже не притронулись к чашкам.

\- Война?

\- Война. Кофе правда хороший.

Майкрофт взял ложечку и принялся размешивать сахар в чашке.

\- У нас новый Лорд-Президент. Реорганизовали Совет. И новые законы. «Победа-И-Никак-Иначе», вот такой теперь девиз.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

\- Всё это больше не моё дело. И уж точно не моего брата.

\- Если только он не _вспомнит_ , - угрюмо сказал человек в сюртуке.

\- Я всё контролирую.

\- Но ты сам сказал – он стал слышать часы.

\- Это неприятно, - согласился Майкрофт.- Но не фатально. Всегда можно списать на обычное фоновое безумие гениальных мозгов. А часы спрятаны – и он их не получит.

\- Они в кармане твоего жилета, - хмыкнул его странный знакомый.

\- Самое надёжное место на этой планете.

Они выпили кофе и Майкрофт согласился, что напиток и впрямь хорош, хотя и не дотягивает до «божественно».

\- Мориарти? – вдруг спросил человек в сюртуке.

\- Акт гениальности, - улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Я даже удивлён, что не сообразил раньше. Теперь ему есть, с кем подраться, и самое при этом замечательное – он защищает интересы, гм, _добра_.

Его друг покачал головой.

\- Нет слов, - признался он. – Подумать только…

На том они и распрощались.

*******

Уже полтора месяца поведение Шерлока более-менее укладывалось в рамки «терпимого» (ну, то есть, терпимого для Шерлока). Никто не пытался их с Джоном убить или взорвать дом на Бейкер-Стрит, и даже солидного вида чёрные машины не увозили Джона в клуб «Диоген» вместо супермаркета.

Мир протух от скуки – по мнению Шерлока Холмса. Жизнь налаживалась – по мнению Джона Уотсона.

И ведь он чувствовал, он знал, что счастье долгим не бывает.

\- Джон, - позвал Шерлок тем особым голосом, на который невозможно было не откликнуться. Этот голос сулил массовые разрушения и огромные человеческие жертвы.

\- Мммф? – поинтересовался доктор Уотсон в подушку, пытаясь разлепить веки.

\- Часы, Джон. Мне нужны часы.

Джон кое-как повернул голову и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на циферблате будильника.

\- Половина четвёртого утра, Шерлок.

\- Я не хочу знать, сколько времени, мне нужны часы!

\- Бери, и вали к черту из моей комнаты.

Да, возможно, это было малодушно, но… половина четвёртого утра!

Шерлок возвышался над его кроватью нечётким лохматым силуэтом.

\- _Мои_ часы, Джон.

*******

Когда кто-то из братьев Холмс бывал чем-то рассержен, раздражен или обеспокоен, он стремился передать это ощущение как можно большему количеству людей.  
Это их свойство характера оказалось заразным, потому что теперь Джон Уотсон поступал точно так же. И он усматривал высшую космическую справедливость в том, чтобы первым из множества оказывался Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Нет, Майкрофт, всё _не_ нормально! – шипел он в мобильный телефон, предварительно укрывшись в надёжном (скучном для Шерлока) месте – на собственной работе. – Разве это нормально – требовать у меня какие-то часы по ночам, а утром совершенно этого не помнить? Я бы заподозрил, что дело в наркотиках, но я врач, я бы узнал симптомы. И я знаю, что он говорит о тех самых часах, которые, чёрт побери, у вас, и я, чёрт побери, желаю знать, что происходит!

\- Это пройдёт, - ответил Майкрофт успокаивающим, и самую чуточку намекающим, что доктор Уотсон испытывает его добрую волю, тоном.

\- Какое облегчение, - сказал Джон со всей язвительностью, на какую был способен.

\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Прошу меня извинить, но мне нужно ответить на другой звонок, по важному делу.

И он повесил трубку. По делу. По важному делу! Вот _ублюдок_ , бессильно подумал Джон.

На самом деле Майкрофту требовалось не ответить на телефон, а, напротив, позвонить. И если бы только Джон знал, сколько на самом деле принёс своим сообщением беспокойства – он мог бы даже чуточку возгордиться.

Майкрофт набрал номер, куда более секретный, чем пароли к базам Пентагона (тот ещё Форт-Нокс), и довольно долго слушал гудки.

\- Доктор, - наконец сказал он в трубку. – Ты мне нужен. _Немедленно_.

*******

\- Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

_Теоретические_ шпионы всё равно не извлекли бы никакой полезной информации из этого разговора – слишком много слов, не понятных никому на Земле.

\- Почему это происходит? Столько лет всё было… нормально, - Майкрофт явно едва удержался, чтобы не повысить голос. – Это _они_ , верно?

Доктор помолчал.

\- Они проигрывают.

\- Они – или вы?

\- Все. Мы... они... Война без конца и смысла, война без победы, одна лишь смерть. Шерлоку бы понравилось.

\- Не _Шерлоку_. Не ему, - голосом Майкрофта можно было заморозить чай в их чашках.

\- Да. Правда. Прости. Я не знаю, как они собираются покончить с этим. Вселенная трещит по швам, и, если честно... я даже не знаю, хотят ли они - Лорд-Президент и новый Совет, хотят ли они прекратить.

\- А ты?

\- Что - я?

\- Как _ты_ собираешься покончить с этим?

Молчание.

\- Ты ведь знаешь способ. Ты всегда _знаешь_ способ.

Молчание.

\- Я знаю, что ты знаешь.

\- А вы с ним могли бы вернуться.

Майкрофт рассмеялся – деликатным, чуточку недоуменным смехом.

\- Я серьёзно, - поморщился Доктор. – Пока ещё есть, куда возвращаться.

\- _Вернуться_ – чтобы они восстановили ему память, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, что тогда будет, - Майкрофт сузил глаза, но Доктор быстро перебил его.

\- Они дали Мастеру амнистию.

\- Что?

\- Амнистию. И полный новенький комплект регенераций.

Майкрофт отодвинул полупустую чашку и потёр виски.

\- Даже Мастер не настолько сумасшедший, как мой брат, - устало сказал он. – И, если так, и им нужно любое оружие, какое они могут достать, пусть даже такое разрушительное… Ты же понимаешь, потом его не отпустят. Я сам бы не отпустил. Если бы он не был моим братом.

\- Только не говори, что ты обещал мамочке присматривать за ним, или что-то в том же духе. Я тебя знаю, _Майкрофт Холмс_.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

\- Он мой брат. И мы не вернёмся. Никогда.

\- Это мой дом, это ваш дом, это _Галлифрей_.

\- Теперь его дом здесь, - отрезал Майкрофт. - И пусть так и остаётся для всеобщего блага, в том числе для блага всей Вселенной. Ты помнишь, _каким_ он был. Ты видел, какой он теперь. Не всё гладко. Совсем не гладко, я бы сказал. Он по-прежнему заставляет людей ненавидеть себя, по-прежнему наша главная проблема _«чем-бы-его-занять»_ , и всё ещё существует вероятность, что он опять вернётся к наркотикам. Но теперь есть хотя бы парочка людей - хороших людей, которые не шарахаются от него. И больше никакой окровавленной Вселенной и цивилизаций в руинах просто потому, что _невыносимо скучно_. Если бы ты мог сделать такое для того своего школьного друга, что ты выбрал бы?

Доктор опустил взгляд, бряцая ложечкой в чашке

\- Это ведь на самом деле обман. Он даже не помнит, кто он есть.

\- И пусть не помнит. В любом случае, старший в семье я, и решать мне.

\- Немного деспотично, а? Ты всегда таким был. Неудивительно, что он тебя ненавидит.

\- Не ненавидит, - поправил Майкрофт. – Всего лишь… терпеть не может. И, если уж на то пошло… Ты за то, чтобы раздавать свободу воли всем, включая безумцев, жаждущих уничтожить Вселенную, потому что она такая... "скучная" и "раздражающая", и "от неё болит голова"?...

Доктор резко поднялся, с шумом отодвигая стул.

\- Думаю, пути между Вселенными скоро закроют, - мрачно сказал он. Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

\- Для безопасности. И, поскольку я не верю, что мы выиграем эту войну, вряд ли они откроются когда-то снова. Вы навсегда застрянете здесь.

\- Что ж, я уже довольно долгое время прилагаю немалые усилия к тому, чтобы сделать это место более... пригодным для проживания, - и лишь крошечный намёк на самодовольство.

\- Вы никогда больше не сможете вернуться на Галлифрей. Никогда больше не увидите его.

\- Это мне давно известно.

\- Но...

\- И я не питаю никакой привязанности к Родине, которая сперва сводит своих детей с ума, а после приговаривает их. Это больше не мой дом. Это не моя война. Мой дом здесь, и моя война здесь, и зовут её - теперь - Шерлок. А ты - ты можешь вернуться на свою, и делать всё, что только в твоих силах. Как я делаю.

Доктор надел свой нелепый бархатный сюртук и поправил шейный платок.

\- Не сломай зонт. Запчастей для такого звукового устройства не найдёшь больше нигде, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери. – Прощай. Жаль, что мы больше не увидимся.

Дверь кафе открылась, впустив некоторое количество ветра и дождя, и выпустив Доктора.

\- Не могу сказать того же о себе, - пробормотал Майкрофт, глядя ему вслед, и машинально поглаживая рукоять зонта. _Звуковой зонт_? Ха. Давно прошли времена, когда Майкрофт увлекался такими глупостями. В наше время лазерные устройства гораздо практичнее.

*******

Часы по-прежнему при Майкрофте, он никому не позволяет даже прикоснуться к ним. Впрочем, Шерлок в последнее время значительно к ним охладел. Только Джон время от времени поглядывает на цепочку, свешивающуюся из кармана жилета Майкрофта.

\- Неужели ты так ненавидишь брата всего лишь из-за каких-то несчастных часов? - однажды всё-таки спросил он, и это заставило Шерлока оторваться от микроскопа на целых десять секунд. Чтобы обнаружить, что он совершенно не понимает, почему эти часы раньше его так волновали, удивиться нелогичности собственного поведения, самую капельку испугаться этой самой нелогичности, пожать плечами и забыть окончательно.

\- Не говори ерунды, Джон, - ответил он самым мирным из всех своих недовольных тонов. Фактически, равносильным «ласковому упрёку». - И я вовсе не ненавижу Майкрофта, мы не в опере. Всего лишь... терпеть не могу.

**Author's Note:**

> написано в 2012 году.


End file.
